A new feature for receivers in mobile communications is Dual-SIM-Dual-Standby (DSDS). It means the UE (user equipment) contains (at least) two SIM (subscriber identity module) cards and registers in (at least) two networks. If the UE is in an idle/standby state, it is able to receive pagings, i.e. notifications of incoming calls or messages, from both networks.
A straight-forward approach to avoid missing of a paging is to add a second receive path to the UE. However, this means additional hardware, implying additional chip area and power consumption.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.